Missing Piece
by Bubblies
Summary: Set after Tabula Rasa where Tara left Willow because of her magic abuse. Tara moved into a dorm room and Willow went a little crazy with magic. She is now finishing her first week without magic. It's kinda my own version of them getting back together mayb


**Set after Tabula Rasa where Tara left Willow because of her magic abuse. Tara moved into a dorm room and Willow went a little crazy with magic. She is now finishing her first week without magic. It's kinda my own version of them getting back together, if I decide they do...**

**Chapter 1**

Willow sat on the end of her bed. She was looking at the window; not really looking at it, but that's where her gaze was. She had never felt so bad in her life; worthless and stupid. The only time she came close to feeling this bad was a few weeks before when Tara, the love of her life, packed up her things and walked out of, not only the house, but her life. She felt crap then because it was her who drove Tara away, but she felt even worse now because she had been stupid enough to not get rid of the monster inside of her that had helped to drive away anything good in her life. After Tara left, instead of deciding to win her back by being good, she went out and done the opposite. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she put the lives of those she loved in danger. Willow had never hated herself so much and she had never hated magic so much.

After her downward spiral, Willow decided she wouldn't go any further. She needed to stop or she wouldn't have any friends left. She was lucky that she still did, although they were all angry at her and she didn't blame them. They were cooling down a bit now though.

Sitting on her bed, Willow was reflecting on the week that had just been. It was her first magic-free week. She didn't know how long she was going to go without magic, but she needed it out of her system and she needed Tara back. To make it a bit easier she had put it to herself as Tara or the magic, even though she wasn't sure if Tara would ever take her back. She would at least try; Tara meant more to her than anything and she couldn't live without her, even if they were just friends. That would hurt, but it would be better than nothing at all.

It had been a quiet week for the red-head. She hadn't talked to her friends as much as usual. That was partially because things were still tense, and partially because Willow thought that maybe if she busied herself with her studies she wouldn't be as tempted to use magic.

She hadn't seen Tara at all since she left, well not fully. She caught a glimps of her on campus, but it was only from a distance. Willow's insides had jumped around and tangled just from that sighting; she thought she might throw up if she was in a situation of talking to her. She missed her so much and more than anything she wanted a hug. Not just any hug; she wanted Tara's arms around her, that's where she felt the safest. To get there from where she was now, probably at the top of Tara's most hated persons list, it would take a lot of work.

----------

Tara was sitting at her desk with books all around her. She was trying to study, but it was proving impossible; the only thing she could think about was the one thing she really didn't want to think about. Willow. Thinking about that extremely cute, blabbering witch made Tara feel bad. She felt bad for leaving Willow at a time when she probably needed her help. She had to keep reminding herself that she had warned Willow and that the red-head obviously just didn't care about her enough to do anything about that warning. If being with Willow taught Tara anything, it was that she was special. She wasn't worthless like she once thought. She deserved honesty, respect and love just like everyone else, and because of this, she had to leave Willow. She couldn't be with someone who wasn't being honest, someone who wasn't respecting her and someone who didn't love her enough to give up the thing that was pushing them apart. Tara didn't want to be pushed in the corner and treated like crap again.

Despite the ongoing war inside her head about whether what she did was right or not, Tara knew in her heart she still loved Willow deeply. She just wasn't sure if she liked her at the time being.

She had heard about what happened with Willow after she left and that had made her even more angry. Not even her leaving could make Willow see anything other than the wonders of her wonderful magic. Tara had started to hate magic and didn't even use it much herself. She hated it for taking Willow away. Tara would trade magic for Willow back anyday, if only it was the same for Willow though.

Thinking of that made Tara want to cry, so she'd go back to thinking about how stupid Willow was. Being angry at her made her not cry about it, which she didn't want to do. She didn't want to regret it, she wanted to stand firm on what she believed, so that's what she was going to do.

This tough Tara would sometimes go in hiding though, every now and again she would catch herself looking through the crowds on campus for a familiar red head. More than wanting to stand firm on what she believed, she wanted a hug. She wanted Willow's familiar, warm, comforting arms around her.

----------

TBC...FB plz

haha I wonder how many abbreviations I could use in a sentence :-P

Well this was just kinda the intro I suppose.

Hehehe I dunno, it's not really planned, I just randomly wanted to write another W/T fic.

Anyways let me know what ya think 'n' stuff.

Thanx


End file.
